NOT NINA! ( on Hiatus due to writers block ) --
by cutie09sofine
Summary: lets take a travel into the future of ultra maniac and set on who other then nina must read to see what tht title is all about... if you have ideas drop me a message... )
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN ULTRA MANIAC THOUGH I WISH I DID HOPE YOU ENJOY IT (THOUGHIT IS VERY SHORT)**

it has been 10 years since Nina has graduated from Eltoria school of magic and returned my sophomore year of high school to rejoin my friends on earth we all have graduated from high school and college and live our lives happily still close .But Nina has a secret can you guess ?

"Ayu dear over here were over here" Nina called waving her arms to get Ayu and Tetsushi's attention

they sat at the table in the café along with Nina and Hiroki ,and also Yuta and Sayaka

everyone sat having there multiple discussions before Ayu broke them remembering something

"umm Nina what was it that you called us all here for ?" everyone nodded and looked at Nina

Nina smiled and looked at Hiroki who looked at her in confusion then nodding his head

"um well as you know Nina and Hiroki are getting married next month, Nina found out something very …um…..interesting " Nina stopped and smiled

"well tell us Nina "Ayu said overly excited

'Nina is ….is "hiroki noticed her struggle and finshed her sentence

"Nina and I are expecting our first child "they smiled at each other than looked to there friends

"Nina that's wonderful" Ayu said gleefully

"wow Nina I'm so happy for you" Sayaka smiled

Tetsushi smiled at his friend and shook his had

Yuta showed no expression then after being nudged by Sayaka

"ooo that's wonderful news Nina "

OK SO I GOT BORED ONE NIGHT AND RAN ACROSS MY OLD ULTRA MANIAC BOOKS AND DECIDED TO WRITE A SHORT FANFIC ON IT (WITH HELP FROM MY WHINY LITTLE SISTER WHO IS NINE ) PLEASE REVIEW

P.S THIS WILL BE ETREMELY SHORT AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS


	2. Chapter 1 The Verdict

**ok so I decided to begin on month 4then 6 and so on till it's born(with maybe random chapters I might think of my sister bailed out on this chapter due to "I'm lazy asHELLiItis " so I'm a lone wolf on this ok enjoy" (I own nothing)**

Nina woke up early again with morning sickness and decided to sit on the couch and watch "old movies "as she called them ,what they really are, are memories that she can magically watch with a quick spell

Too tired she pulled out her pc and plugged it to the TV

"spamola"

The screen glowed with multiple colors then flashed twice before turning black then memory began to fade in

It was her and Hiroki's wedding

It most definitely wasn't traditional

Nina and her bridesmaid had magically enchanted dresses that acted as mood rings (wedding version), Nina's continued to change from red (blushing bride) to blue (gotta stay calm) and others. Ayu's dress was purple (o so very bubbly) and Sayaka's dress was green (kind hearted envy)

The boys wore the traditional black suits and the whole place was decorated beautifully by Nina's magical mother.

Nina watched the ceremony on till the reception where she began to doze off.

**DREAMING**

Nina sat on a bench in an unfamiliar park,

"Mommy, mommy" small voices called

Nina smiled as two young children, twins (possibly 4 yrs of age) ran towards her.

A little girl with long black hair, and a little boy with short blonde hair.

"Mommy guess what? we found daddy" the little girl said as she ran to pull someone with her brother

Nina smiled as she waited to see hiroki appear

"Here he is "the little boy said as he pulled Yuta closer"

**BACK TO REALITY**

Nina woke up to find herself still on the couch but with Hiroki sitting at her side watching her.

"h-hi" Nina said with a cracking voice.

"Hey so are you ready for your appointment today?" hiroki said lovingly touching his wife's belly.

"I think we can see the sex today" hiroki added with a sideways grin

"Nina may already know the sexes"

Hiroki's eyes widened "th-that was plural"

"Yes well you see Nina may be carrying twins a girl and a boy.

**THE OFFICE**

"Hello I'm doctor Minami, you must be Hiroki and Nina? Am I right" the young looking female smiled?

Nina nodded

The doctor led the couple into the small room with a tool and high the equipment.

"Well first it seems that you are here to see the sex of your child, Nina I ask that you sit on the recliner and pull your shirt up please" the doctor gestured to the recliner next to a large screen.

Nina nodded and did as the doctor asked

Nina giggled as hiroki came to sit in the chair next to the recliner. He leaned down and kissed his wife stomach.

The doctor applied the gel to Nina's stomach and began the ultra sound.

The couple smiled as the blurred picture appeared n the screen

After about 5 minutes of searching the doctor smiled and pointed at the screen

"You see this blotch right here well oh my"

The couple looked up with wide eyed

"What's wrong is something wrong with my baby" Nina asked in panic

The doctor looked at Nina with a humble smile

"NO NO NOT AT ALL it just seems that there are two eh hem private areas of two different genders"

"So what are you saying my baby is a hermaphrodite?"Hiroki asked half jokingly half frightened

"Heavens no it seems that you will be expecting two children a girl and a little boy…..CONGRADULATIONS" the doctor smiled brightly

"TWINS!" Hiroki and Nina said in unison

**WELL WHO WOULDA GUESSED Nina WAS RIGHT SO HMM INTERESTING ANYWAY IM ONLY ASKING BUT HOW ABOUT 5 REVIEWS AND IF IT TAKES TO LONG ILL UPDATE SO TTYL** .


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Become Serious

IM BACK MAN I HAD TO REREAD ALL MY FICS CUZ I HAD NO TIME OVER THE SCHOOL YEAR TO DO ANYTHING ….HOPE THOSE WHO WERE READING WILL ENJOY THE CHAPTER MONTH 6 HERE YA GO

Nina sat up on her bed ,a bowl of ice cream rested on her now protruding stomach, she was quite large for a pregnant women( but we must remember she carries twins) ,but the growth only took its toll on her stomach. Besides that she was as fit as could be.

The babies had stopped kicking for the day so she was bored. Over the months she found it harder and harder to have fun, Ayu visited her almost every day with Sayaka and Tetsushi sent his greetings. It somewhat saddened her that her childhood friend had barely spoken to her since her announcement. Sayaka told her it was only because he was scared that she (Sayaka) would now want a child. Sayaka thought of that idea as stupid and ridiculous.

Nina didn't think that was the reason, she didn't know what was.

Yuta and Sayaka were in an "open" relationship, many of their friends, including Nina, thought ill of it but said and did nothing of it.

Nina was dosing off into a light slumber when she felt the vibration of her cellphone she picked it up and answered without seeing who was calling.

"Hello" Nina asked groggily.

"Hey Nina, how's it going" the voice said .Nina's eyes widened with delight.

"Yuta? Is it really you?" She asked stunned

"In the um, never mind, how are you, have you popped my niece and nephew out yet." he asked jokingly, Nina recognized how unsure the voice sounded, something was wrong.

"Umm no, ha-ha, I'm well, but umm Yuta are you okay?" Nina asked, she felt concern for her friend, all of a sudden the babies began to kick furiously, and Nina couldn't make anything of it.

"Yea, sure, I-I'm fine, it's just uhh, I gotta go" he said stumbling over his words.

"Yuta, wait I" Nina began but the phone clicked and Yuta was gone. The babies kicking ceased and once again Nina was bored. She sat and pondered the conversation for well over a half an hour, then she fell asleep.

**DREAM**

Nina was once again on the park bench, her children had ran to retrieve their father. She knew what was coming next.

The two children appeared once more from the bushes, Yuta in tow, a smile was forced on her face.

Yuta walked over to the bench and sat beside her. He smiled at her. No words were spoken as they watched the two children play energetically. Yuta slowly inched his hand over to Nina's, Nina looked over at him, something told her to move her hand but her body wouldn't allow it. They're hands intertwined.

Yuta leaned over and pressed his lips to Nina's gently. Nina's eyes widened, she didn't pull away, and instead she kissed back.

"Eww mommy and daddy are gross" the little girl giggled, then ran off to play with her brother. Yuta and Nina separated and looked at each other with loving smiles.

"I love you" Yuta said sweetly.

Nina awoke from her slumber once more, only a little more peaceful. She didn't know what to make of it. Was it because she fell asleep thinking of him? But what about kissing him, kissing him back at that?

Hiroki wasn't home yet and wouldn't be until Monday (today was Friday).Nina decided it was time to talk to someone about her dreams. They were starting to scare her. She sat up from her bed and grabbed her phone and pressed her speed dial. After three rings the person on the other line picked up and said "hello".

"Ayu dear I need you" Nina said. The phone clicked and in records time Ayu was at the house, with bags, and food.

It had been such a long time since Ayu and Nina had had a "sleepover". Nina was always off somewhere doing something exciting with Hiroki. Ayu was always somewhere with Tetsushi doing something adventurous.

The two girls where on the floor propped up against the couch watching "home movies". Ayu was too busy poking and prodding at Nina's swollen belly to actually pay attention, she hadn't even taken the time to ask Nina what was the reason for the spur of the moment sleepover ,and also why wasn't Sayaka there too, she had slowly become part of the group after the gym incident back when they were young.

"Ayu dear?" Nina asked softly, Ayu looked up at her best friend and smiled. 

"Yes Nina?" she asked as her smile faded when she saw the strained look on her face, Nina looked as if she were about to break down in tears. "What's wrong Nina?" she asked a bit more alarmed. Nina looked at Ayu then sighed.

"I talked to Yuta today, he sounded …sad, and when I asked what's wrong he just said he had to go and hung up" she began Ayu looked confused. "But the thing is I've been having these strange things, and I don't know what to think of it, here I'll show you" Nina directed Ayu to the TV, and replayed her dream onto it.

Ayu watched the screen change colors and flash twice as it faded in, Nina's latest dream played. The two sat in silence till the end as the screen faded Ayu sat in shock.

"Nina what does this mean" she asked

"i-I don't know, I mean when this happened I had just fallen asleep after I had talked to him, I thought maybe it was because he was on my mind" Nina stammered.

"But when you think of someone in your dream you imagine hanging out with them or talking to him, you kissed him and had kids with him Nina, that's A BIG DIFFRENCE!"She almost yelled.

"That's why I wanted you to come over, I'm so confused and I don't know what to think, I mean why would he be in my dreams, and the father of my children, huh" in a gasped. Ayu looked in alarm,

"Nina what's wrong?" she asked,

"You remember when me and Hiroki separated?" Nina asked tears brimming the bottom of her eyes. Ayu nodded, although she remembered vaguely.

(A/N: alright flashback time this is from a viewer's point of view not just Ayu's)

Nina and Hiroki had broken up after a very heated argument. Nina who hardly ever gets angry was on fire. She decided that it was time to go out, she had called up the whole gang minus Hiroki and they went clubbing.

Sayaka and Tetsushi couldn't make it because they had to work, which left Nina, Ayu ,Yuta and Yuta's sister( A/N: God I can't remember her name for nothing, I'm gunna call her Sis) to have all the fun. Nina mainly hung with sis and Ayu, Yuta was making his rounds, and he was a regular there.

Sis had been able to cool Nina down with a couple of drinks ,as we know from when sis had taken a much younger Nina and Ayu to the club Nina has a little too much fun.

Nina had a martini in one hand and was dancing with some guy. After a while she had grown tired of that guy and moved on to a taller man. He had medium length brown hair and chiseled features, a grin across his face. Nina was now on her 6th drink and far away. And was now doing more, sexual dances. Ayu had been watching her the whole time, rejecting dances from every guy who came up to her, and only drinking non -alcoholic drinks.

One incident she had to throw out one of her drinks because she spotted a guy tampering with it. Ayu had finally taken a break and went to the restroom. The man dancing with Nina took notice to her exit and acted. He leant down and whispered into Nina's ear.

Whatever he had said, Nina didn't like .with her drunken personality she shook her head and slapped him. The man's facial expression turned from a grin to an angry smirk. He grabbed Nina's arm harshly as she tried to leave. And began inching her away out into the night.

The man had managed to get Nina to a bust down motel; he had a pre rented room right at the bottom floor.

Nina was now crying and pleading for him to let her go.

"Please I won't tell anyone, just let me go, I'm sorry for leading you on, pleeeeease just let me go." She cried. The man ignored her please and began to rip her shirt open; he had torn the blue silk blouse open exposing a black bra. The lights flickered.

"LET HER GO" a voice thundered from nowhere. The man looked up from his prey.

"Who-whose their". The man stammered clearly scared. The TV across the room exploded, and the lights went out, the door flew open and the man fled screaming.

Nina lay on the bed crying, the lights turned back on and the TV reconstructed itself. A young man ran in.

"Nina, Nina are you okay" he asked nearly yelling. Nina looked up from her hands.

"y-Yuta?" she asked her voice cracking. Before he could speak Nina jumped and hugged him.

"Ni-Nina we, we have to go" he began; Nina just hugged him he realized they were getting nowhere and hugged her back.

After a while Nina lifted her head and smiled at Yuta, she leaned in and kissed him. Yuta began to kiss her back but thought it would be wrong, Hiroki was his friend, yea he hasn't known him that long but it would still be wrong right? He broke the kiss. Nina smirked.

"Yuta were broken up, and we've known each other for the longest time, if it turns out weird we'll just be friends again." Nina explained, that was all Yuta needed to know he kissed Nina, flicking his wrist the room became beautifully elegant the lights were dimmed. He flicked it once more and the drawstrings to the curtains around the bed closed.

3 days later Hiroki showed up at Nina's door step with roses, candy and poetry (a/n bleh so cliché). Nina accepted him, and they made up (A/N: oh you know what I'm talking about…. DON'T DENY IT!). Yuta was actually quite heart broken, but shrugged it off and went about his business staying Nina's friend, ready to catch her if she fell.

(FLASHBACK OVA)

Nina shook her head the idea hadn't ever occurred to her. The day hiroki proposed she broke the news of her pregnancy to him.

"Nina you're going to have to tell Hiroki, and Yuta" Ayu said softly. Tears were running down her eyes. She didn't know if the reason she accepted Hiroki's proposal was because she actually loved him or because she didn't want to raise a child alone.

"Nina it will be okay, Hiroki loves you, he'll-he'll understand" Ayu said assuredly, although in her voice was glazed with unsureness. Nina shook her head.

"No Ayu, that's not the problem, the thing is, I don't know if I want him to be the father." She cried.

Ayu gasped, this couldn't be happening, Nina never did anything wrong, how could this be happening to her of all people. This was probably the, most serious thing Nina had ever said in her life. She had even taken the dear after the longtime nickname Ayu was given. Something had to be done, problems needed to be solved.

They just didn't know how.


End file.
